


La France est plus grande que mes terreurs.

by BlueFloyd



Series: Lovecraft and chill [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: France is bigger than my terrors, Gen, One night at Sablé's, The Doom that came to Sarthe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Une nuit, un homme, un combat. Contre le Coup d'État institutionnel et eldritchien, contre les forces vives de l'obscurantisme et les créatures de la nuit, un héros solitaire se dresse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La France qui mérite une meilleure classe politique](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=La+France+qui+m%C3%A9rite+une+meilleure+classe+politique).



> Petit disclaimer pour éviter de tomber sous la loi de Poe :  
> Ceci est une œuvre de fiction. Dans la vie réelle, François Fillon est un connard fini, et les seules forces contre lesquelles il se bat sont les gens pas aussi riches que lui, les personnes qui ne sont pas cis-hétéros, et depuis quelques temps, la décence ordinaire. J'ai un profond mépris pour lui et je tenais à ce que ça se sache.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tou⋅te⋅s sauf aux fillonistes et lepenistes convaincu⋅e⋅s.

« La France est plus grande que mes terreurs, la France est plus grande que mes terreurs, la France… » À force d'être répétés, les mots ont perdu leur sens. Il continue néanmoins d'égrener la phrase comme un chapelet, sa forme familière lui donnant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il insère la dernière cartouche dans le chargeur de l'arme, vérifie que le mécanisme joue toujours sans peine, se relève et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du bureau. La lune blafarde éclaire la pelouse du château, qui semble déserte. L'attend-il de l'autre côté de la bâtisse ? Ou l'a-t-il suivi à l'intérieur ? Normalement les pentacles protecteurs sont en place, mais un rien suffit à les rendre inopérants. Malheureusement, Penny et les enfants sont à Paris en ce moment, aucune aide à attendre de ce côté là. Il lui faut un plan. Le manoir est un piège, trop de recoins où se dissimuler. Il doit atteindre l'extérieur et affronter la créature en terrain découvert. Il bénit son arme, d'un Notre Père psalmodié à la hâte. Il n'a aucune preuve que la bénédiction augmente l'efficacité de l'arme, mais autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il ouvre lentement la porte du bureau. Un couloir, l'escalier, deux étages, le hall, l'extérieur. Totalement faisable. Un seul opposant, il a déjà connu bien pire. Une inspiration. « La France est plus grande que mes terreurs… »

Il avance prudemment dans le couloir. Toutes les portes sont fermées, pas de risques de ce côté là a priori. Venir l'attaquer à Sablé. La vermine s'enhardit. Les attaques politiques lui ont fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Les Adversaires sentent l'hallali. Mais il n'est pas encore fini. Il marque une pause à l'orée de l'escalier, puits de ténèbres. Il retient sa respiration, à l'écoute du moindre bruit, du plus petit grincement lui permettant de connaître la position de l'Adversaire. Rien. Son épaule lui fait mal, là où le sang rougit sa chemise. Il repense aux attaques contre Penny, « nous ne l'avons jamais vue travailler à l'Assemblée ». Et pour cause, elle l'assistait sur des problèmes autrement plus important que la réforme des retraites, des questions qu'on ne pouvait pas exactement porter à la connaissance du grand public. Il secoue sa tête, revient au moment présent. Il lui faut y aller. Dans sa poche, son blackberry. L'écran fait une pauvre source de lumière, mais c'est mieux que rien. Il le tient de sa senestre, la dextre posée au dessus, la lumière et l'arme à feu pointées dans la même direction, comme toujours. Il descend quelques marches prudemment, puis quelques autres encore. L'écran s'éteint. Il appuie fébrilement sur une touche pour le rallumer. Purée. Comment a-t-il pu se laisser surprendre aussi peu préparé ? Il continue sa descente. Il est au palier du premier étage. L'écran s'éteint à nouveau. Au moment où il tâtonne du pouce pour le rallumer il sent un mouvement contre sa jambe. Il tire deux fois, totalement au jugé. La lumière des tirs éclaire l'Adversaire l'attendant quelques marches en contrebas. La première balle le rate totalement, la seconde s'enfonce dans la masse de ses appendices, sans faire de réels dégâts. Il s'élance dans le couloir du premier étage, la créature sur ses talons. Il s'engouffre dans la bibliothèque, se retourne pour tirer. La balle fait mouche, la créature est repoussée en arrière et laisse entendre un feulement immonde. Il tente de fermer la porte mais l'horreur s'immisce dans l’entrebâillement. Une griffe l'entaille au menton. Impossible d'avoir le dessus dans un combat rapproché, il doit abandonner la porte. Il recule, ajuste son arme en direction du chambranle, attend que l'Adversaire pousse le lourd panneau de chêne. Une balle, deux balles, trois balles. Trois tirs qui atteignent la créature en son centre, mais elle continue de tendre ses appendices vers lui. Il court vers la fenêtre, tire une fois dedans avant de se jeter à travers l'ouverture. Sa silhouette découpée sur le ciel nocturne. Il atteint le sol n'importe comment, son épaule blessée heurte la terre, la douleur irradie dans tous son bras gauche. Il se relève.

L'Adversaire glisse le long du mur, la topologie impossible de son corps révélée par la lune. Des traces d'ichor poissent ses membres. Les balles l'ont bien affecté après tout. Méthodiquement, il vide son chargeur sur la créature, en reculant lentement. L'arme clique à vide, il se retourne déjà pour courir vers la remise et ses fusils de chasse quand la créature laisse échapper un nouveau feulement avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Enfin. Il a dû atteindre un des organes vitaux. Il continue néanmoins vers la remise, s'arme et revient prudemment vers l'abomination. Elle n'a pas bougé. Il tire cependant deux cartouches, réduisant son centre vital en une pulpe d'ichor. Dieu merci. Il revient vers l'entrée du château, balayant l'espace devant lui avec son arme. Sur le seuil, il essuie le sang - son sang - qui avait désactivé le pentacle. Il sent le picotement qui l'informe que sa demeure est à nouveau sécurisée. Il active les alarmes électroniques en plus par sécurité, avant de gagner la salle de bain et de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

Le miroir lui renvoie son reflet, ses cernes, son dos voûté qui semble porter tout le poids du monde. « La France est plus grande que mes terreurs », marmonne-t-il encore une fois. Il découpe sa chemise, désinfecte les deux plaies. Autour, une ecchymose s'étend. Réussira-t-il à tenir jusqu'à l'élection ? Il le faut. Il a besoin d'accéder à l’Élysée, à la puissance de frappe des services spéciaux et à la charge de chanoine de Latran. Il bande son épaule, nettoie quelques coupures mineures. Son rôle dans la lutte contre les Adversaires est clair, il ne peut pas reculer maintenant. La Confrérie n'a jamais été aussi près du but. Et les Adversaires le savent, sinon ils ne tenteraient pas autant pour l'éliminer. Il note qu'il doit faire venir un artisan pour la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, le plus tôt possible. Il sort de la salle de bain, va chercher une pelle pour creuser de quoi se débarrasser du corps du monstre. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il se dressera contre l'horreur et il protégera son pays des Adversaires. Il ira jusqu'au bout, il ne reculera pas. La France est plus grande que ses terreurs.


	2. La politique de la terre brûlée.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai tenté de faire un peu mieux ressortir que ce cher François est un sinistre individu. Surtout que j'ai choisi une focalisation interne, mais on peut se demander ce qui constitue une "abomination" à ses yeux, au vu de ses prises de position politique (comme pour Lovecraft d'ailleurs).
> 
> J'ai écrit ce second chapitre en répondant au tumblr onestenrepublique, sauf qu'on peut pas sauvegarder les brouillons sur AO3 ni planifier les publications dans le futur (ou alors j'ai pas trouvé comment), donc je publie ici un peu plus tôt que ce que je voulais (et du coup els ont surtout eu la version sans relecture pleine de typos…)

Le lendemain matin. Le costume gris dissimule son épaule pansée. En arrière-plan, Patrick énumère les défections, détaille la stratégie pour les jours à venir. Il ne l'écoute pas, sa tête est ailleurs. Il ne devrait pas, la conquête de l'Élysée est essentielle, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser au court terme. Les Pères lui ont toujours dit qu'il devait être davantage stratège, mais il n'y est jamais parvenu. Il a contacté Penny, elle est en sécurité, et l'entraînement des garçons continue. Il veut riposter. Débusquer un nid d'Abominations et le brûler, pour leur rappeler ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à lui. Elles se sont trop enhardies ces derniers temps, excitées par leurs maîtres qui sentent la curée. Il doit reprendre l'avantage. Il se rappelle quand il était Premier Ministre, qu'il avait pu utiliser le service de sécurité de Matignon pour conduire ses raids, sans aucune interférence de la part des autorités, puisque c'était lui, alors, l'autorité. Les nuits entières à traquer portée après portée d'Adversaires, l'odeur de l'essence avant le craquement de l’allumette, et les flammes qui emportaient les créatures, mâles, femelles, petits. Cinq ans où il avait pu les affaiblir durablement, cinq ans où il avait fait avancer plus que tout Chasseur avant lui la cause du Seigneur, pendant que Nicolas s'occupait des affaires courantes. Quelles années…

« …te convient, François ? » Il revient brutalement au présent.  
« Parfait, Patrick. Parfait. On ne lâche rien, on ne leur laisse aucune prise. Par contre, ne me prévois aucun événement ce soir, je reste en famille.»

La bouche de Patrick se serre. Il n'apprécie pas. Pour lui, il devrait se consacrer entièrement à la campagne. Qu'est-ce qu'il imagine qu'il fait, durant les soirées qu'il se réserve ? Une explication avec Penny sur son emploi fictif ? Une rencontre avec son soi-disant amant ? Des soirées au coin du feu à profiter de la présence de ses enfants ? Peu importe au fond, du moment qu'il ne soupçonne pas la vérité.

« C'est non-négociable, Patrick. Ma vie de famille n'est pas sujette à discussion. »

Il se lève et quitte la salle, songeant déjà à la chasse de cette nuit.


	3. Trocadéro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face à la foule, le contrepoint de ses pensées.

Face à la foule, il prend la parole. Ses propres mots lui reviennent, amplifiés par les haut-parleurs.

_Mes chers compatriotes... Ils veulent que je sois seul..._

Et c'est vrai, je suis seul, songe-t-il. Vous ne connaissez rien de mon combat. Vous êtes préoccupés par vos traditions, je me bats pour la survie de l'Humanité.  
La pluie a commencé à tomber. Il regarde les drapeaux qui s'agitent devant lui pendant que ses lèvres continuent automatiquement de dévider le discours préparé par ses conseillers. Qu'est-ce que ces moutons connaissent de la défense de leur pays, de leurs traditions ? Mettre un bulletin dans une boîte une fois tous les cinq ans, qu'est-ce que ça apporte ?

_« Une idée plus grande que moi et que cette élection... »  
_

On peut difficilement faire plus fondamental et grand comme idée que la survie de l'espèce. Tout le reste fait pâle figure en comparaison. La lumière l'éblouit, tout son corps est douloureux des chasses des nuits précédentes, il voudrait en finir et aller se reposer, mais il n'en est qu'au début du discours. Il continue, déroulant le texte sans rien laisser paraître de ses pensées véritables. Il excelle dans cet art, cultivé chez lui depuis son enfance.

_« Vous êtes la France des paysans, des cathédrales, des châteaux et des sans-culottes... »  
_

Et quel bien cela fait-il ? Si seulement vous étiez la France des moines-guerriers, des chevaliers du Temple, des fanatiques. Mais vous n'êtes que des moutons attendant le couteau. Ayez au moins la présence d'esprit de me donner les moyens de vous protéger. Sous le pupitre, sa main se plie et se déplie sur la plaie qu'une Abomination a laissée hier soir sur sa paume. La douleur l'aide à dissocier son discours et ses pensées, il continue à agiter sa main.

_« De fil en aiguille et de flamme en flamme, c'est tout un peuple qui se redresse et retrouve le goût du bonheur... »_

Des images de flammes passent dans sa tête. Celles qu'il a allumées, celles dont on lui a parlé, comme celles de l'Inquisition, l'époque où la Confrérie était au faîte de sa puissance, et surtout celles dont il a rêvé, tous les bûchers qu'il voudrait allumer pour délivrer la France des Abominations, avant de pouvoir aller prêter main forte à ses Confrères des autres pays, pour enfin purifier la Terre entière.

_« Un terrible danger auquel la France n'a jamais été confronté depuis des décennies... »_

Évidement que si. Le danger n'est jamais parti, il s'est juste dissimulé plus ou moins selon les époques. Mais il est vrai qu'il a resurgi récemment avec une ampleur inimaginable. C'est bien pour ça qu'il se retrouve là à pérorer devant tous ces imbéciles agitant leurs drapeaux, à les encourager à le faire accéder à la Présidence pour avoir enfin à disposition les moyens nécessaires. Il laisse son regard flotter sur eux. En tant que foule ils sont beaux, une puissance, un instrument à sa disposition. En tant qu'individus ils sont hideux, chacun engoncé dans ses passions mesquines, ses envies d'argent, ses besoins de réassurances, sa volonté de ne surtout pas connaître la vérité. Si seulement il pouvait se passer d'eux.

_« Vive la France, vive la République ! »_

Enfin terminé. Ils massacrent l'hymne national pendant qu'il se retire en lui même et songe à la prochaine chasse et au prochain bûcher.


	4. Meetings et méditation.

« Dans cette campagne présidentielle où les balles volent bas, je peux vous confier en souriant qu’il ne me déplaît pas d’être aux côtés de vrais chasseurs. » Il contemple son auditoire. Ça lui donne un air grave, il le sait et il en joue. De vrais chasseurs, ça ? Pitié. Lui aussi a testé le genre de chasse dans laquelle la proie n'a pas de moyen de répliquer. Il en est vite revenu. Quel est l'intérêt ? Oh il doit bien en avoir quelques uns dans la masse qui ont affronté des sangliers, mais probablement involontairement. Lui, il a connu la Chasse, et ça n'a rien à voir.

Néanmoins, sa phrase reste vraie. Avoir à ses côtés ses deux fils est une bénédiction en ces temps troublés. Seule la pensée de la chasse de la nuit avec eux lui a permis d'affronter l'interrogatoire des deux fonctionnaires ineptes qui l'ont mis en examen. Sans cet exutoire, il aurait brisé la nuque des deux impudents, et les Ténèbres auraient réussi à l'écarter de l'Élysée. Mais il est resté droit dans la tempête, malgré les nouvelles fuites qui ne cessent de pleuvoir. Comment ces raclures réussissent à avoir toutes ces informations ? Qui, dans son entourage, a été acheté par les Forces du Mal ? Il lui faut trouver au plus vite, mais il a si peu de temps à y consacrer. Machinalement, il touche la doublure de son costume. 13 000 euros, un prix démesuré ? Pas si l'on prend en compte le fait que ce costume est doublé de Kevlar et imprégné d'une eau bénite par sa Sainteté Benoit XVI elle-même. Il a hésité avant d'engager la dépense, déjà exposé aux révélations sur l'emploi de Penny. Mais elle était nécessaire, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse à nouveau prendre au dépourvu, attaqué par une abomination sans aucune protection comme en février. Et puis il avait espéré que l'achat reste sous le radar, ayant demandé à Marc de régler en liquide pour brouiller les pistes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur les défaites passées. Si les attaques journalières des Adversaires lui coûtent cher, il est clair que ses attaques nocturnes leur font encore plus de mal. Il ne doit pas relâcher la pression. Si ce n'est pas encore l’Armageddon, l'intensité des attaques contre lui prouvent que le contrôle de la France est un élément clef pour les Adversaires. Un élément clef qu'il sera ravi de leur refuser. "Rendre à la France sa pureté", comme dirait son homologue d'outre-Atlantique.

Il est dehors maintenant, le reste du meeting s'est déroulé en pilote automatique pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. La porte de la voiture se referme et il est enfin tranquille, isolé du bruit et de l'agitation de la foule. Depuis la banquette arrière le moteur est discret alors que le véhicule se déplace à travers la ville. Il ferme ses yeux et médite. La méditation cistercienne, se replonger par la pensée dans la dernière bataille pour l'analyser et en sortir plus fort. Soudainement il est à nouveau vêtu de son gilet pare-balles, le symbole de l'ordre en évidence sur sa poitrine. Charles, Edouard, Arnaud sont derrière lui, Marc à ses côtés. Il lui désigne silencieusement la porte de la cave et hoche la tête. Ils se positionnent de part et d'autre de la porte, les enfants en retrait. Marc enfonce la porte et l'Enfer se révèle. Les Abominations sont partout, le Nid est plus grand que ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils ont l'effet de surprise pour eux, cependant. Il en abat une, visant méthodiquement les organes vitaux. Marc l'imite de son côté, et les enfants mettent pied à terre pour assurer une couverture et éliminer les Adversaires plus éloignés qui pourraient les submerger. Seulement quelques secondes se sont écoulés, mais déjà quatre créatures sont à terre. Elles commencent enfin à réagir. Certaines fuient, l'endroit a visiblement une autre sortie. Elle se pressent vers le fond de la cave, protégeant leur répugnante progéniture. D'autres tentent de se défendre et se rapproche des deux hommes. Les premières peuvent êtres abbattues à distance, mais les suivantes sont trop proches. Marc dégaine sa lame et taille dans la masse. « Père, flamme haute ! » Il se baisse soudainement, la langue de feu du lance-flammes manié par Arnaud vient embraser la créature qui se jettait sur lui. Déjà la suivante se présente, il dégaine sa lame lui aussi. Les enfants avancent dans la cave, les cinq Chevaliers se réorganisent en formation tactique…

« Nous sommes arrivés M. Fillon. » Il sort de sa méditation, la voiture est dans le garage de la rue de Vaugirard. Encore une réunion imbécile avec les têtes du Parti. Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la force.


	5. Pecunia non olet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où FF doit assurer ses arrières.

Perdu. Eliminé au premier tour par la conjuration des imbéciles, qui plutôt que de lui donner les moyens de leur salut, avaient préféré s’offrir deux semaines supplémentaires de cirque médiatique en opposant une chambre d’écho au sourire creux et un mégaphone hurlant son envie de noyer le continent sous une pluie de fer et de sang – non pas que le programme lui déplaise, mais quel manque de manières ! Quand on veut déclencher une Croisade, on y met les formes et on respecte les traditions ancestrales. Si n’importe quelle famille peut se déclarer pie grièche et entourer le territoire d’un mur de barbelés sur lequel empaler migrants et autres menaces à notre prospérité, la perte des valeurs entrainée fera qu’on n’aura bientôt plus rien à défendre. Si l’Ordre existe et ne recrute que parcimonieusement, il y a une raison à cela. 

Mais trêve de plaintes. Il faut assurer la suite de son combat. Le plus important, le nerf de la guerre. Il lui faut par tous les moyens rendre l’argent inatteignable. Le Parti a déjà commencé à lui réclamer les fonds de campagne. Heureusement qu’il a monté cette structure ad hoc, qui lui permet de garder la main sur les fonds. Il lui faut au plus vite les convertir soit directement en armes soit en drogues, en organes, en pornographie, en n’importe quoi que le Parti ne pourra pas récupérer sans un énorme scandale désastreux en terme d’image, ça devrait les maintenir à distance. Il a déjà les lunettes infrarouges. Un coup brillant. Avoir demandé une facture pour l’ajout de sourcils en feutre dessus ; tout le monde s’est concentré là-dessus, personne n’a vu le prix aberrant pour des lunettes fantaisie, la presse a joué son rôle d’écran de fumée à merveille. Il a lancé sa plainte contre les journaux, s’il gagne ce sera toujours ça de pris, sinon ce sera le Parti qui remboursera les frais de justice.

Il lui faut plus d’argent encore, il le sait. S’il doit mener la Guerre sans s’appuyer sur les services de l’Etat, il lui faut une caisse noire bien plus grande. L’idée de manquer d’argent le hante, il fait des cauchemars où au milieu d’un raid il n’a soudain plus de balle à opposer aux Abominations, où il se rend compte soudain qu’il n’a plus son équipement, et les Abominations se transforment en huissiers et emportent tout avec elles. Il se réveille en sueur et seules plusieurs heures d’entraînement à l’épée dans la salle d’arme lui permettent de se rendormir.

Il prend davantage de risques durant les raids, parce qu’il privilégie le corps à corps. Chaque balle utilisée lui laisse un goût de regret. Les Pères-Templiers lui disent de ne pas changer sa stratégie de combat, que le revers n’est que temporaire et qu’ils trouveront d’autres façon de financer l’Ordre et la Chasse. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. Il étudie les anciennes arbalètes. Les carreaux sont récupérables, elles pourraient être une alternative aux armes à feu si dépensières. La poursuite de la Chasse dépend de sa capacité à prévoir, à se projeter et à assurer l’Ordre contre toute menace. Il réalise que son ennemi est la finance, les Abominations peuvent au pire le tuer mais le manque d’argent risque de l’empêcher de continuer la lutte. Il avait besoin des moyens de l’Etat. Comment peuvent-ils ainsi lui être refusés ? Son combat est crucial, comment est-il possible que des intérêts privés puissent ainsi s’opposer au salut commun ? Quand il aura dormi, quand il aura amassé assez d’argent, quand il aura vaincu les Adversaires, il s’attaquera à ce problème.


	6. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'adieu aux Armes.

Il est là pour passer la main. La dernière passation d'une longue série, mais la seule qui compte vraiment. La seule à laquelle il a tenté de différer. Bien sûr qu'il a commis des erreurs. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu mieux faire. Mais il avait une telle pression sur les épaules, une conquête du pouvoir à soudain mener en plus de sa lutte de toujours contre les abominations. Ils n'auraient pas dû se lancer là dedans. Ils ont dispersé leurs forces en vain. Mais enfin, il veut croire qu'il n'a pas été un trop mauvais Chasseur cependant. La décision des Pères-Templiers l'a pris de court. Il avait le sentiment de toujours continuer à être un Instrument utile dans les mains de l'Ordre. Il ne veut pas partir. Mais la décision est irrévocable.

Il regarde les Frères assemblés devant lui. Aujourd'hui pour la dernière fois il est à cette tribune. Demain il sera à nouveau dans leurs rangs, et un nouveau Chasseur aura été désigné comme Instrument pour mener la Guerre contre les Abominations sur le territoire français. Il les regarde devant lui, assemblé dans la crypte, la lumière dansante des torches éclairant les robes de bure qui dissimulent mal leurs habits civils.

Il a dit adieu aux Républicains, adieu à ses fonctions politiques, il a prétendu avoir pris un poste dans un cabinet de conseil loin des yeux du public, et rien de tout cela ne l'a affecté, au contraire il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin mettre fin à ces mascarades. Mais maintenant, il ne porte plus de masque. Devant les Frères, c'est sa vérité qu'il présente. Et sa vérité, celui qu'il est réellement, c'est le combat de tout instant contre les abominations. Il voudrait pouvoir plaider sa cause, réussir à faire passer avec des mots l'intensité de sa dévotion à la Chasse et à la tâche sacrée à laquelle ils participent tous. Oui il a eu un passage à vide quand il s'est démesurément inquiété pour l'argent nécessaire au financement de l'Ordre, mais il était tellement certain qu'ils allaient pouvoir utiliser les moyens de l'Etat pour la Chasse ! Il est normal que ce revers l'ait affecté, non ? Mais c'est derrière lui, il est toujours capable de mener la Chasse !

Bah. A quoi bon ? Il ne serait pas capable d'exprimer tout ça correctement, mais de toute façon les Pères le savent déjà. Tous les Frères ont cette dévotion, et croire qu'il est le seul à même de mener la Chasse serait péché d'orgueil. Si les Pères estiment qu'il est temps pour lui de laisser sa place, il ne peut que les remercier de lui avoir fait l'honneur d'être leur chasseur pendant aussi longtemps.

Il relève à nouveau les yeux vers les Frères. Son silence s'est éternisé, mais ils n'ont rien dit, ils ont respecté l'importance du moment pour lui. Il prend une inspiration et commence son dernier discours.

« Vous m’avez encouragé lorsque je traversais le désert des Tartares, vous m’avez soutenu lors de mon échappée victorieuse aux Primats des Enfers, vous m’avez protégé dans la tempête des montagnes hallucinées. Vous ai-je assez remercié ? Je le fais à nouveau aujourd’hui avec une très profonde gratitude. Un Chasseur ne pourrait rien sans ses Armes. Les Armes, comme l'Ordre, sont immuables. Les Chasseurs comme les Frères passent, les Armes et l'Ordre demeurent. J'ai tenté d'être un Chasseur digne de Vous. Nous avons perdu une bataille, ou plutôt les moyens d'un bataille, mais notre combat continue. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce que j'aurai pu faire autrement. Je n’en ai ni le cœur, ni d’ailleurs le droit. Dans la défaite, le Chasseur se retire sans chercher d’excuses, et sans donner de leçons. Les excuses sont futiles et les leçons sont du ressort des Pères et des Archivistes. Aujourd'hui, Vous quittez ma main pour rejoindre celle d'un autre Chasseur. Comme tous les Frères, je me consacrerai à aider de mon mieux le nouveau Chasseur à Vous diriger vers le cœur de nos ennemis. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire à votre prochain Porteur,, et c'est d'écouter les Pères en tous points. La Chasse est une passion fiévreuse et le combat peut détruire le Chasseur. Au cœur de la tempête, il est ardu de tenir un cap, et les instructions des Pères sont alors la chose la plus précieuse pour Vous pointer dans la bonne direction. Ce fut un honneur de vous brandir contre l’innommable et l'infamie. »

Avec d'infinies précautions, il dégage de l'étui à sa ceinture le pistolet orné du monogramme de l'Ordre, et s'agenouillant aux côtés de Bruno Retailleau, il lui tend. Celui-ci l'accepte avec autant de précautions. Puis, lentement, François Fillon déboucle les sangles maintenant sur sa poitrine le lourd plastron qui est le second symbole de sa position de Chasseur. Il le passe au dessus de la tête de Retailleau et le fait lentement descendre sur ses épaules. Il reboucle les sangles. Enfin Bruno se relève. François reste à genoux. Bruno fait face à l'assemblée. Il ouvre la bouche et déclame la formule rituelle.

« Les Armes demeurent, la Chasse continue. ». Tous la reprennent en chœur. Les Armes demeurent, la Chasse continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense en avoir fini avec François Fillon, en espérant que lui en ait fini avec nous. Mais bon, malheureusement quand un Fillon tombe, un Retailleau sort de l'ombre à sa place. Alors tant que y'aura des réacs de l'autre côté, faut pas baisser la garde ni reculer sur les acquis sociaux, et continuer à lutter pied à pied pour plus d'égalité, plus de tolérance et plus de solidarité !
> 
> Cœurs sur vous et anarcho-communisme pour tou⋅te⋅s !


End file.
